Do seu Jeito
by Miuky Haruno
Summary: eles se conheciam desde pequenos,mais o que acontece quando a amizade se transfoma em amor? Sasusaku
1. Destino

_**Destino?**_

_Capítulo 1_

Desde quando ela o conhecia?

Acho que a resposta era desde _sempre_, eles praticamente nasceram juntos na mesma hora, só que em barrigas diferentes, esta certo que ele nasceu alguns minutos antes dela, suas mães deram a luz no mesmo hospital, no mesmo dia, destino?

Será que ela poderia dizer que acreditava nisso?

Bem se é destino, ela não sabia, porem o fato é que ele sempre esteve ao seu lado, em todos os momentos ele sempre esteve lá.

Todos diziam que eles eram como irmãos, mesmo não tendo o mesmo sangue e tão pouco a mesma aparência.

Eles eram antagônicos, isso era um fato verídico.

Ele era quieto, frio, um pouco distante das pessoas, respondia na maioria das vezes com monossílabos,não sorria,tinha pele clara tão clara que parecia que ele nunca pegou sol na vida dele, ele tinha cabelos negros rebeldes, olhos de ônix, era um pouco mais alto que ela apenas alguns centímetros.

Já ela era alegre, comunicativa ou como ele dizia era uma tagarela, na opinião dele os cabelos dela tinha a cor mais improvável para ela ter eles eram na cor rosa, seus olhos brilhavam como duas esmeraldas raras.

Assim era eles, sempre juntos, desde a infância, compartilhando os brinquedos, a mamadeira, as risadas.

Seus pais eram amigos desde a adolescência, moravam um ao lado do outro, o destino realmente queriam ambos unidos né?

Ele tomava conta dela, não permitia que ninguém fizesse mal a sua amiga rosada...

Certa vez sua mãe enquanto procurava ele por toda casa sendo que não encontrando já estavam desesperada, os pais dela também procuraram até que eles tiveram a idéia de procurar onde os dois costumavam brincar no jardim onde tinha muitas arvores frutíferas e uma arvore bem grande de cerejeira, encontraram seus filhos debaixo da arvore dormindo com as mãos unidas um ao lado do outro, a mãe da rosada achando a cena tão linda mandou seu marido correr para dentro da casa para pegar a câmera e tirar uma foto da cena, fizeram duas copias cada família ficou com uma copia.

Ambas as casas tinham fotos espalhadas das duas famílias juntas, era uma amizade tão linda e duradora capaz de despertar inveja a qualquer um.

Quando chegou a época de eles irem à escola, a pequena menina ficou com medo, pois não queria ser rejeitada por causa da cor diferente de seu cabelo e de sua testa, segundo ela era tão grande que parecia uma marquise,quando ele perguntou da onde ela tinha tirado isso,ela disse que um garoto da mesma rua deles tinha falado isso, o garoto de olhos de ônix foi ter uma conversa com esse garoto para nunca mais dizer bobagens a sua amiguinha.

Isso apenas com seis anos de idade, já podia ser percebido o grande afeto que ele tinha por ela e ela por ele.

Ele não suportava que nenhuma garota chegasse perto dele, porém quando a rosinha, como ele a chamava, ia de encontro a onde ele estava ele não fazia nenhuma objeção que ela sentasse perto dele, ela era a única que tinha permissão de falar com ele, de apoiar sua cabeça no ombro dele, de chamá-lo de apelidos carinhosos, apesar de ele viver falando para ela não chamá-los.

Já era fato também que ela era a única que conseguia fazê-lo sorrir...

...nem seus pais entendiam o porquê disso, já que sua mãe desde que ele era recém nascido fazia de tudo para arrancar nem que fosse um meio sorriso e para tirar fotos, era uma dor de cabeça...

...porém ela tinha um truque que sempre funcionava desde que ele nasceu à pequena cereja...

...era só colocar ela na sua frente e o rosto dele ganhava uma cor diferente, sua expressão seria mudava para uma expressão de quase alegria...

No caso dela também poderiam dizer que ele conseguia fazê-la sorrir, obviamente por causa de sua personalidade ela era uma criança que sempre estava sorrindo...

...mas quando ela o via ele...

. um sorriso diferente dos que ela costumava dar brotava em seu pequenos lábios...

Como seu pai dizia um sorriso capaz de descongelar a Antártida...

...seu coração enchia de alegria de tal forma que não podia se explicar com palavras...

Os dias com ela eram como sempre eternas primaveras...

...como se nunca existissem invernos...

E assim eram eles sempre compartilhando...

...seus sonhos...

...seus medos...

...os dias chuvosos...

...os dias ensolarados...

...os sorrisos...

Se for mesmo obra do destino eles se conhecerem de tal forma então o que o destino os reservava?

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Yo Minna...

Tomara que voes gostem dessa fic...

**Recado**

Sobre a minha fic **Recordações **postarei o capitulo "_Akatsuki ataca Konoha_" essa semana

Gomene pela demora


	2. Sentimentos Confusos

**Legenda:**

Fala dos personagens: _- por favor, sasu-chan..._

Pensamento dos personagens: **"parece um anjo"**

**Flash Black**:

Historia: o jeito sorria...

**Sentimentos Confusos**

O laço que compartilhavam era mais forte do que tudo, acreditava que nada poderia fazer com que o laço se rompesse.

Talvez nem o tempo pudesse fazer.

Ele a considerava a pessoa mais importante em sua vida.

Podia ficar horas admirando-a

O jeito que sorria quando estava feliz, as varias caras e bocas que ela fazia quando não gostava de algo ou quando a tratavam como uma criança, ou então quando ela fazia aquela cara irresistível de cachorro abandonado ou então a expressão sapeca que surgia em seu rosto quando ela estava prestes a aprontar alguma coisa.

Raramente ele usava a palavra não para ela, pois sempre que ele se negava a fazer algo que ela pedia, ela começava a usar chantagem:

_-por favor, sasu-chan._.. - pedia de um jeito carinhoso

_-já disse que não sakura..._ - tentava ser o mais frio que pudesse,mais estava realmente difícil com ela .

_-onegai... Vai faz por mim, vai... não seja mal_ - pedia ela enquanto fazia um biquinho e puxava a barra da camisa dele

Ele olhou para ela

"**Eu sei que vou me arrepender disso...".**

Deu um suspiro cansado

Ela sorriu triunfante sabia que ele iria ceder, afinal o conhecia e sabia que ele apesar do jeito frio ele fazia tudo que ela pedia.

-_esta bem Sakura você venceu..._ -disse derrotado mais uma vez ela havia conseguido o que queria.

Mas como poderia resistir, se toda vez que ela pedia algo ou quando ela olhava-o seu coração batia descompressado.

Muitas vezes chegou a se perguntar o porquê disso

Pensou em até perguntar aos seus pais, porem ele tinha seu orgulho e jamais iria confessar o que sentia para seus pais.

Alem do que ele próprio não sabia o que sentia, não sabia como explicar esse sentimento.

Desde pequeno sempre sentiu um imenso carinho por ela

"**Deve ser carinho de irmão"**

Isso mesmo com certeza era isso, carinho de irmão e nada mais.

Olhou-a mais uma vez ela estava tão linda com os cabelos róseos soltos, vestindo um vestido branco com bordados delicados de flores.

"**Parece um anjo"**

Ela era a garota mais linda do mundo para ele, qualquer uma diante dela, se ofuscava por causa da beleza da rosada.

Ela colhia flores no jardim

A como adora estar perto dele

Ele fazia com que ela se sentisse tão bem

Amava o jeito que ele a olhava, jurava que via um brilho diferente nos olhos dele.

Sabia que esse brilho era somente para ela

Sorria em pensamento

A o sorriso dele era tão... lindo

"**Perfeito"**

Suspirou imaginando-o o sorrindo

Ele tinha um jeito meio frio e distante, mais sabia que só com ela, ela se abria do jeito dele é claro.

Ela sabia que ele gostava do frio, não era muito fã de doces, gostava do perfume das sakuras, pois a lembrava.

Corou quando se lembrou

**Flash Black**

Eles estavam caminhando no parque,era primavera e as ruas estavam enfeitadas por lindas arvores de sakuras que estavam repletas de suas flores

O vento tratava de espalhá-las,fazendo com que o lugar ficasse com o doce aroma das sakuras

-_olha sasuke-kun...-_estava sentada no balanço e ele atrás dela empurrando-a

_-o que foi sa-chan?_-pergunto virando-se para ficar ao lado dela

_-já estamos na primavera...-_sorria

_-sim...-_ele a olhou amava seu sorriso

O sol já estava quase se pondo,o vento balança os galhos das arvores

Ela inspirou o aroma das sakuras

_-adoro o cheiro que elas têm...-_a admitiu enquanto estava com os olhos fechados

_-ela me lembra você...-_confessou ele num tom baixo olhando par ela

Estava tão linda com o vento brincado com as mechas de seu cabelo

Ela olhou par ele corada e surpresa

Tinha ouvido ele

Ele desviou o rosto não queria que ela o visse

Estava com as bochechas um tanto avermelhadas

Não entendia muito bem o porquê daquilo

Seu coração estava batendo muito rápido

**Fim do Flash Black**

Desde pequena sempre gostava da companhia dele

Gostava quando ele a protegia

Muitas vezes sonhava que ele era o seu príncipe encantado

Mas achava que estava lendo demais conto de fadas

Sasuke era seu amigo e ..._irmão_

E isso não mudaria

Tinha medo do que estava sentindo

Pois se algum dia ela gostasse mais dele do que um amigo ele poderia se sentir traído e deixar de falar com ela e isso seria pior que a morte para ela

Já que somente a idéia de ficar longe dele o seu coração já apertava.


	3. Um Rival Surge

_Do Seu Jeito_

**Um Rival Surge**

Capítulo 3

Duvidas atormentavam sua mente

Seus sentimentos por ela a cada dia se tornavam mais forte, mais intensos

Estava dividido, uma parte dele condenava-se pelo que sentia e a outra vibrava a cada sorriso dela

Será que ela sentia o mesmo?

Provavelmente não, ela deveria vê-lo apenas como amigo, como irmão, nada mais do que isso

Há um certo tempo era assim que também a via, porem isso acabou conforme ela crescia

Ele não era cego, via o quanto ela estava bela

Porem ele queria ser mais do que amigo, queria mais do que era permitido

Tentava entender como as coisas haviam chegado aquele ponto

Em qual momento passou a vê-la com outros olhos

_- sasuke-kun... -_ a voz dela chamando-o tirou ele de seus pensamentos

_- hum..._

_- estava pensando em que?-_ perguntou ela, sentando-se próximo a ele

_- em nada..._

_-esta mentindo, pode confiar em mim sasuke-kun, prometo que não vou contar nada a ninguém... -_suas mãos tocaram a dele,num gesto inesperado ele se levantou deixando-a confusa

Como ele poderia dizer que estava pensando nela?

Sonhava com ela, pensava nela, sua vida girava em torno dela

Precisava saber o que estava acontecendo com ele, não poderia mais ficar ignorando o que sentia e muito menos ela

_-tenho que ir... -_levantou-se do banco e começou a caminhar

_-espere sasuke-kun... -_foi em sua direção alcançando-o,segurou seu pulso _-...podemos ir juntos pra casa...-_sorriu

_-quero ficar sozinho, Sakura..._

_-mas..._

_-me deixe Sakura... -_afastou a mão dela de seu pulso_..-...já disse que quero ficar sozinho,depois a gente se fala...-_começou a correr deixando-a sozinha no parque sem entender o porque da reação dele

Não queria ter sido tão grosseiro com ela, mas quando sentiu ela o tocando,seu coração acelerou,sabia que se não saísse dali o mais rápido iria cometer uma loucura e por toda a amizade deles a perder

Precisava pensar, não estava mais suportando aquela situação de vê-la e não poder dizer o que sentia

De não poder abraçá-la e confessar que a amava

Sim ele a amava, já sabia disso há muito tempo, mais finalmente tinha deixado o orgulho de lado e admitido para si próprio o que sentia

Mais isso era bem diferente de chegar e confessar o seu amor

Sim pela primeira vez ele estava com **medo**

Medo dela rejeitá-lo

Medo de tudo mudar, de ela nunca mais olhar-lo ou de falar com ele

Estava desnorteada, o que estava acontecendo com ele?-era a pergunta que rondava em sua cabeça

Há alguns dias ele estava diferente, estava mais calado, era como se ele a. evitasse

Seu coração apertou com a possibilidade dele não querer estar mais perto dela

_-o que estava havendo com você sasuke-kun?-_murmurou para si

Ele jamais tinha falado daquela forma com ela

Ele estava tão:..._**frio**_

Era como se a presença dela incomodasse a ele

Já estava anoitecendo, o sol já estava se pondo para que a noite cobrisse com seu manto de estrelas a cidade

Andava sem prestar atenção, esbarrando nas pessoas, sempre murmurando um pequeno _desculpe_ e voltava a andar compenetrada em seus pensamentos

Estava confusa, não sabia o que pensar

Como num estalo o em sua mente: "será que ele percebeu o que eu sinto?"

Seus olhos se arregalaram, estão era por isso que ele estava tão diferente deve estar se sentindo traído

"**e agora o que eu faço?"** – indagava-se não percebendo que ia cruzar a faixa de pedestres com o sinal ainda vermelho, um carro alertou ela, porem estava tão envolvida em seus pensamentos que não ouviu nada só sentiu quando algo puxou se braço, fazendo com que suas costas trombassem em alguém

Ainda estava confusa tanto por causa de Sasuke quanto por ser tão distraída a ponto de ser quase atropelada se não tivessem puxado-a, provavelmente há essa hora estaria dentro de uma ambulância

_- deveria ter mais cuidado... _- ouviu a pessoa que estava atrás dela alertando-a,mais não de uma forma repreensiva e sim um tanto..._**gentil**_

Ela virou-se e viu o dono da voz

"**ele é lindo..."**

Ele se parecia e muito com Sasuke, pele branca, cabelos e olhos negros, alto, transmitiam uma sensação tão boa para ela

-desculpe... -disse envergonhada por ter sido tão distraída abaixando a cabeça

Com seu seus dedos finos e um pouco frios em seu queixo ele ergueu sua cabeça

_-não deveria ficar envergonhada, você só estava distraída... _-como ele era gentil,se fosse outro não agia assim,até mesmo Sasuke no lugar dele estaria recriminando-a,fazendo um discurso de como ela tinha sido irresponsável e que deveria prestar mais atenção por onde anda,mais ele agia totalmente diferente,era muito parecido com Sasuke isso era obvio,porem sua personalidade era totalmente diferente de seu amigo

Após agradecer por ele ter a salvado de um provável acidente, ela disse que teria que ir para casa, ele ofereceu em acompanhá-la, porem ela disse que não queria incomodá-lo

Mais a verdade era que ela realmente queria que ele a acompanhasse, tinha gostado muito dele

Claro que isso não significava que ela tinha deixado de amar Sasuke, e nem poderia, mais se ela dissesse que não se sentia atraída por aquele desconhecido estaria mentindo, afinal que garota em sã consciência não se apaixonaria por alguém como ele?E ainda mais após ele a ter salvado?

Talvez aquele repentino encontro fosse um sinal dos deuses ou de sabe-se-lá-quem mostrando que sua história com Sasuke jamais daria certo, que ela deveria gostar de alguém como Sai e francamente isso já estava quase se tornando realidade, após conversarem muito durante o trajeto da casa de Sakura, ela descobriu que eles tinham muitas coisas em comum como: musica arte e a grande facilidade que ele tinha de deixá-la corada

Infelizmente na opinião dela chegaram à porta de sua casa

_-bom é aqui que eu moro... -_apontou para o portão

_-bem acho que é agora que nos despedimos não é?...-_ela concordou acenando com a cabeça, não queria se despedir dele, estava tão bom, mais como dizem tudo que é bom dura pouco

Ele se aproximou dela, inclinando um pouco seu rosto chegando muito perto do dela e fez algo que ela não esperava

Deu um pequeno beijo em sua bochecha

-a gente se vê sakura-chan... -acenou ele sorrindo

Viu ele aos poucos sumir do alcance de sua visão

Estava estática, chocada, irritada com ela mesma por não ter feito nada, absolutamente nada

_-burra, burra, eu sou mesmo uma burra, idiota... -_xingava-se enquanto chutava literalmente o ar

Ela não era a única que estava irritada naquele momento certo moreno que estava no parapeito da janela, estava extremamente irritado

_-maldito... _-soou a janela fazendo com que estremecesse

Como aquele idiota tinha tido a coragem, a ousadia de tocar em sua cerejeira?

Tanta mulher no mundo a sua imitação paraguaia tinha justo que se meter com Sakura, mais isso não içaria assim ele iria pagar a se ia

Conhecia Sai há alguns anos e nunca tinha ido com a cara dela, sempre achou ele falso tanto com o sorriso que ele vivia exibindo e agora tinha mais um motivo para detestá-lo

E ainda havia Sakura...

Porque ela tinha deixado aquele idiota beijá-la?E porque ela tinha ficado corada ainda por cima?

Justo quando ele tinha finalmente tomado coragem para dizer a ela o que sentia, estava esperando-a chegar para pedir desculpas pelo que havia acontecido mais cedo e depois iria dizer que a amava e pedi-la em namoro

Mais agora seus planos tinham ido por água abaixo tudo por causa do tripa-seca do Sai

_-aquela imitação de albino..._

Mais se ele pensava que iria ficar com Sakura estava muito enganado, iria lutar pela rosada, agora mais do que nunca estava decido a conquistá-la

Ele não sabia muito o porquê mais algo o dia para ficar de olho em Sai e era isso que ele iria fazer


	4. Um novo Amigo

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Legenda:**

Fala dos personagens: _- me solta Karin... -_ tentando afastar as mãos dela

Pensamento dos personagens: **"ela prefere ele a mim"**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Um Novo Amigo**

Capitulo Quatro

Durante todos esses dias o humor de Sasuke cada vez mais piorava, o sarcasmo era cada vez mais presente nele, seus pais não entendiam o que estava acontecendo com ele, à súbita mudança de humor, comportamento.

Principalmente o fato de cada vez menos Sakura não visitá-los, era estranho já que ela estava todos os dias visitando-os, desde que nasceu ela e Sasuke sempre foram muito unidos, como se tivessem nascido um colado no outro,e agora no ultimo mês eles estavam cada dia mais distante um do outro, chegaram ate presenciar algo que nunca pensaram que aconteceria.

**Flash Back** – **on** -

Algumas semanas atrás

Sasuke tinha convidado Sakura para o cinema, como nos velhos tempos, ele tinha tudo planejado, iriam comprar pipoca, escolher o filme, e depois de vê-lo iriam falar sobre o filme, o que acharam os pontos bons e negativos, não que eles se considerassem aspirantes a críticos de cinema, mais achavam divertido, depois do cinema iriam tomar sorvete, ela iria para sua casa onde ficariam vendo algum programa ridículo de auditório enquanto comem pipoca, depois ela iria dormir na sua casa, tudo como antes.

Estava na porta do cinema esperando a rosada...

_-Sasu-kun..._ - ouviu chamando-o, lá estava ela no meio do vai e vem das pessoas acenando para ele, ela estava tão linda, seria impressão sua ou ela estava diferente, os cabelos soltos contrastando com os orbes verdes claros, a boca rosada mais volumosa por causa do gloss, engoliu em seco sentiu sua boca ficar seca, estava com um vestido claro tomara que caia uma sandália com um pequeno salto.

Ela definitivamente estava linda, porem sua alegria tinha durado pouco assim que viu quem estava ao lado dela

-_Sai... -_murmurou com ódio

_-oi Sasuke espero que não se incomode eu chamei o Sai..._

_-me incomodar e porque eu iria não é?.._.-ironizou

_-ola Sasuke-san... -_cumprimentou Sai com um de seus 'sorrisos'

Iria ser um longo dia...

Ao chegar em casa aborrecido depois de passar horas tendo que suportar a cara da pessoa que ele mais detestava no mundo: Sai

_-Sasuke você esta bem meu filho?- _perguntou sua mãe preocupada com ele

_-estou ótimo..._ - disse se jogando no sofá e pegando o controle e ligando a TV

_-o que aconteceu para você estar com esse humor?-_ perguntou seu pai que estava sentado na poltrona da sala_-... Brigou com a Sakura?-_ viu o filho parar de trocar os canais da televisão

"**acho que acertei"**

_- ela prefere aquele imbecil do que eu..._ -disse apertando com força o controle

_-filho, não desconte na televisão ela não tem culpa do seu ciúme... _- viu o filho lhe encarar com incrédulo

_- eu não estou com ciúmes dela.._. -disse se levantando do sofá e indo para o quarto batendo a porta com força,deixando seus pais confusos pela cena que haviam acabado de presenciar

**Flash Back** – **off** –

Estava deitado em sua cama olhando para o teto, com as mãos debaixo da cabeça, pensava na briga que haviam tido, não entendia o porquê dela não entender que ele só queria a felicidade dela e ele sabia que sua felicidade era com ele e não com Sai

_-arg... -_fez expressão de nojo,só de pensar nele sentia seu estomago embrulhar

Fechou os olhos tentando dormir, mais sabia que era impossível, nunca antes tinha brigado com ela e por causa daquele gasparzinho eles brigavam quase toda vez que se viam, com certeza Sai devia estar bem feliz, por saber que eles não se falavam.

Cada dia era pior a distancia entre eles aumentava, nunca se viu longe dela,sempre estiveram um ao lado do outro apoiando,conversando,trocando segredos, eram mais que amigos mais que irmãos, o laço que eles tinham era mais forte do que qualquer coisa era tão claro para ele que deviam ficar juntos que não entendia o porquê de Sakura não ver o mesmo.

"**ela prefere ele a mim"**

Ela passava horas com Sai esquecendo-se de tudo e principalmente _dele,_ parecia que ela só enxergava Sai e mais nada, esse era um dos inúmeros motivos dele não gostar de Sai, ela sempre acusava ele de estar sendo super protetor com ela e de estar com ciúmes

_-ciúmes... -_ murmurou_-...humf irritante...-_ fechou os olhos tentando dormir

Estava chegando à escola sem ela, já tinha virado um habito da rosada nas ultimas semanas, parecia que ela nem se lembrava que ele existia, lá estava ela e Sai quase aos beijos, continuou andando tratando de ignorá-los não iria demonstrar que o que tinha visto afetou ele.

Sentiu como se estivesse sendo observada,afastou-se com as mãos e virou o corpo seus olhos verdes encontraram-se com um par de ônix que transmitiam decepção, sentiu seu coração apertar ele jamais a tinha olhado assim, sabia que ele estava zangado com ela mais nunca imaginou que estivesse tanto, o conhecia e sabia que ele não iria mais dizer nada, que somente através do olhar dele ela poderia saber o que ele estava sentindo, se sentiu triste, com vontade de chorar der repente, aquele brilho que ele possuía não estava ali, havia sumido, sentia tanta falta dele,queria tanto poder-lhe dizer o quanto mais não podia,deixaria as coisas se acalmarem e iria tentar conversar, não queria perde-lo mesmo que isso significasse que ela sempre seria apenas sua amiga e nada mais.

Por causa das brigas evitavam um ao outro, na verdade Sakura evitava Sasuke, ela não gostava de brigar com ele, sentia sua falta, das conversas, dos momentos em que ficavam juntos, porem toda vez que Sasuke encontrava Sai eles acabavam brigando, às vezes gostava do comportamento dele, chegou a pensar que ele estivesse com ciúmes, se isso fosse verdade ela ficaria imensamente feliz, pois já tinha confessado mesmo que fosse sua para ela que estava apaixonada por Sasuke e gostaria que ele retribuísse o sentimento mais sabia que isso era quase impossível, pois ele a via como se ela fosse sua irmã, sua melhor amiga.

Talvez fosse por esse motivo que ela começou a namorar com Sai, no começo tinha ficado encantada com a atenção que ele lhe dava, com o seu jeito de falar sempre educado e gentil sorrindo sempre para ela, porem ela sentia que algo estava errado, talvez fosse o porquê de Sai sempre sorrir, um sorriso que ela sabia que não era verdadeiro, ou quem sabe o verdadeiro motivo era que seu coração pertencia a outro moreno, outro que não se chamava Sai e sim Sasuke.

Não estava usando Sai, na verdade ate que gostava dele, se sentia bem perto dele, mais não poderia dizer que o amava já que isso não era verdade, Sai sabia que sua namorada sentia algo pelo Uchiha, mas ele fingia que não percebia a forma que ela olhava para o moreno e vice-versa.

Sakura parecia não perceber ou talvez no fundo ela não acreditava que Sasuke a correspondia, por isso ele sempre tentava afastá-la ainda mais do Uchiha, com o tempo ele começou realmente a gostar da rosada, sentia-se certa alegria, se todos tinham direito a felicidade por que ele também não poderia ter?

Sabia que o único que poderia interferir seria Sasuke Uchiha, mais ele já não era mais importante afinal ele já tinha conseguido um jeito de mantê-lo bem afastado de Sakura.

Como todos os dias a cantina sempre estava lotada, varias alunos de outras salas estavam conversando uns com os outros, era durante o intervalo que ela sempre costumava encontrar com Sasuke, seus olhos procuraram por ele dentre os outros alunos

_-ah Sasuke-kun..._ - chamou ela encostando perto dele,segurando a manga de seu uniforme

_-me solta Karin... -_ tentando afastar as mãos dela

_- a gente pode sair... -_sugeriu_-... ir no cinema_- segurou os braços dele e encostou o rosto dela próximo ao dele_-...e que sabe depois..._

_-depois nada, vê se me esquece já disse antes, não quero nada com você... -_ suspirou fundo ela o deixava profundamente irritado

Ela viu a rosada olhando em direção a eles, sorriu maliciosamente e abraçou Sasuke deixando-o surpreso

_- você será meu... -_em umsussurro sensual em seu ouvido, beijou o canto de sua boca_-.... Sasuke-kun-_ sorriu e olhou em direção a rosada e pronunciou com os lábios algo para a rosada,Sasuke olha na direção onde Karin sorria.

Viu Karin abraçada com o moreno e percebeu que ele não fez nenhum esforço para afastá-la dele,então ele devia estar gostando, viu sussurrar algo no ouvido dele que o deixou surpreso,com certeza deveria ser alguma baixaria, tinha feito de propósito sabia que estava sendo observada por ela tanto que enviou uma mensagem

_-Ele é meu_

Sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho não por vergonha e sim por raiva e ódio sua vontade era arrancar cada fio de cabelo daquela oferecida, estava tão distraída que acabou esbarrando em alguém sua bandeja com seu almoço foi parar no chão junto com a da pessoa em que ela trombara.

_-me desculpe eu não te vi_ - disse curvando-se para pegar a bandeja e o que restara de seu almoço

-_tudo bem, deixa que eu te ajude... -_ofereceu-se abaixando também para pegar sua bandeja

Voltou a olhar para Sasuke que ainda tinha Karin pendurada em seu pescoço, os dois a olharam Sasuke como sempre não demonstrava o que sentia e Karin continuava agarrada a ele como se quisesse provar a ela que agora Sasuke a pertencia, abaixou sua cabeça queria sair correndo mais não faria,era isso que Karin queria ve-la humilhada, sofrendo não daria o gostinho aquela cobra.

_-você se sente bem?_-ouviu perguntar a ela_-... se estiver passando mal posso te levar a enfermaria-_ sorriu para ela

_-estou bem obrigada... -_ ele era muito gentil e não podia negar que era até muito lindo,tinha olhos azuis que transmitiam alegria,cabelos loiros,duas marquinhas em cada bochecha que a lembraram bigodes de gato e um sorriso que a fazia se sentir bem.

Eles levaram as bandejas de volta para a atendente e trocaram por outro almoço

_- eu ainda não seu o seu nome..._ -disse

_-é mesmo bom eu me chamo Sakura Haruno e você?_ – perguntou enquanto mordia o hambúrguer

_-prazer Sakura-chan eu sou Naruto Uzumaki... -_cumprimentou sorrindo

_- ah me desculpe eu não vi..._

_- não viu o que?_ -perguntou ele tentando entender do que ela estava falando

_-sua blusa eu acabei manchando ela com o meu almoço, me desculpe hoje estou muito desastrada... -_ disse envergonhada

Olhou para onde ela estava apontando e notou uma mancha sorriu_-... Ah isso não se preocupe... -_viu abrir a boca para dizer algo mais interrompeu-a -_... da próxima vez você me paga um lámen e a gente fica quites que tal?_

_-feito... -_sorriu_-... sabe acho que vamos ser grande amigos Naruto..._

Um pouco afastado dos outros alunos, a sombra das árvores escondiam o rosto de duas pessoas que estavam conversando em segredo com medo de serem descobertos

_-faça a sua parte e eu faço a minha..._ - olhou para ela _-... como esta indo ?-_ perguntou

_- não se preocupe ele esta caidinho por mim..._ – sorriu confiante jogando o cabelo para trás

_-tanto que ele nem a quer por perto... -_ debochou fazendo a se enfurecer

_- cale a boca idiota se não eu vou contar tudo..._ -ameaçou apontando o dedo para ele

_-seja racional minha querida... _- segurou o queixo dela ficando com os rostos bem próximos_-...se eu cair você ira comigo,então...-_apertou ainda mais os dedos que seguravam o queixo_-...não me ameace você não sabe do que eu sou capaz..._-fazendo-a soltar um gemido de dor

_-estava brincando..._ –disse a ele _-... estamos juntos nessa....-_sorriu segurando a mão dele retirando do seu rosto_-...afinal temos o mesmo propósito não é?_

_-é assim que eu gosto de vê-la, bem obediente... - _acariciou o rosto dela carinhosamente_-...é melhor você ir agora não podemos ser visto juntos...- _beijou-lhe a bochecha

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Fanfic __**Atualizada**_

_Oõ_

**12**/**07**/**09**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	5. Solidão

**Solidão**

Estava saído da sala de aula, o sinal havia acabado de tocar, der repente os corredores ficam lotados de alunos.

_-Sasuke-kun... -_ ouviu alguém chamando-o,olhou para trás e se arrependeu

**"O encosto que me arrumaram!"**

Perguntava-se a si mesmo o que tinha feito de mal para ter que agüentar aquela garota ao seu lado, contou mentalmente para não perder o controle a voz dela o irritava, sempre deixava bem claro que não gostava dela, na verdade que não a suportava.

_-Sasuke-kun você não me ouviu te chamando?-_ perguntou a ele enquanto grudava em seu braço.

-_seria humanamente impossível... -_respondeu

_-o que você disse?_

_-nada esquece, por que você não da uma volta hen?_

_-não prefiro ficar aqui com você..._

Dentre a multidão que saia da sala de aula próxima a ele, focalizou um pontinho colorido, na cor rosa: - Sakura!

Ouviu alguém chamando por ela e encontrou Sasuke perto onde estava um sorriso se formou em sua boca, já fazia alguns dias que não o via direito e muito menos conversava, ele estava ainda mais lindo do que nunca, algo que ela pensou que seria praticamente impossível de acontecer, o motivo para estarem tão distantes?Fácil Karin, que vivia grudada nele, insistindo em ate acompanha-lo ate em casa: _- Sasuke-kun... _-chamou por ele,seu sorriso logo desmanchou-se ao ver quem estava mais uma vez perto dele.

Ele andou na sua direção, sentia tantas saudades dela, de conversar, de abraçá-la, a ouviu pronunciando seu nome adorava quando ela fazia isso, já que Sakura possuía um estranho dom de transformar algo tão simples como chama-lo em algo tão especial, viu aquele sorriso que sempre adorou desde criança desmanchar-se, só então notou o motivo: Karin estava agarrada ao seu braço.

Karin percebe a troca de olhares então decide interromper aquele momento de love, aperta o braço de Sasuke ainda mais e sorri debochando de Sakura: _- oi rosinha..._

Sakura sente sua inner ficar descontrolada ameaçando tomar conta do corpo dela para poder arrebentar a cara de Karin, ao mesmo tempo em que acalmava sua inner, Sakura respirou fundo buscando o alto controle, algo que estava precisando seriamente naquele momento, pois já não era de hoje que estava com tendências homicidas por Karin: - não sabia que estava ocupado Sasuke-kun...

_-é testuda eu o Sasukezinho já temos planos por que não vai procura seu namoradinho hen e deixa eu e o Sasuke-kun em paz..._

Sentia que seu alto controle iria pro espaço, porem antes mesmo que pudesse falar alguma coisa, Sasuke interrompeu Karin: _- cala boca Karin, em primeiro lugar meu nome é Sasuke e não Sasukezinho, em segundo eu não me lembro de ter marcado nada com você e graças a Kami-sama eu tenho bom gosto..._

Segurou a vontade de rir, não poderia negar havia gostado de saber que Sasuke e Karin não estavam juntos_:- Sakura estava te procurando_!- olhou para trás e viu Sai_-... é melhor eu ir,ate mais Sasuke-kun...-_despediu-se

_-faça como quiser_... -respondeu friamente,não suportava vê-la com Sai,sentia que o ciúmes estava o consumindo.

Tudo estava diferente entre eles, a cada dia que se passava um abismo crescia entre os dois, parecia que ao invés de ficarem mais próximos eles ficavam cada vez mais distantes um do outro.

Naruto ficava entre a cruz e a espada literalmente já que tinha que ouvir as reclamações de Sasuke,como podia Sakura ficar ainda com a lombriga deformada,novo apelido carinho que ele inventou para Sai,e do outro lado Sakura que continuava indecisa.

Apesar dos dobes e temes proferidos por ele e por Sasuke, eles se tornaram amigos, claro que Naruto teve que praticamente gritar com Sasuke dizendo que ele era o maior idiota que ele conhecia já que havia deixado à mulher que ele amava sair de sua vida, a discussão foi tão seria que acabaram ambos com duas semanas de suspensão, após esse fato depois de uma conversa no mínimo do possível 'saudável' sem socos e murros, o loiro deixou claro que via Sakura como apenas uma amiga e na verdade gostava de uma vizinha sua, após fazerem as pazes ele prometeu a si mesmo que desmascararia aquela imitação do Paraguai, já que tinha ouvido algumas coisas sobre Sai que Sasuke havia contado que resultaram em aumentar suas desconfianças pela vaca desnutrida.

_-a cada dia que se passa a rosinha e o Sasuke-kun estão mais distantes.._. -informou

_-muito bem Karin... -_elogiou acariciando o rosto dela_-...finalmente você fez algo que prestasse..._

_-nossa seu grosso, é assim que você me trata depois de tudo que eu fiz por você?_ – perguntou

_-menos Karin papel de vitima não combina com você..._

_-poxa você poderia me tratar melhor né?_

_-pensei que gostasse do Uchiha..._

_-ele é apenas um brinquedinho, quem eu amo é você!- _respondeu abraçando ele

_-você não presta... -_ respondeu dando um sorriso torto

_-nem você, meu amor..._


End file.
